Daffy Duck
Daffy Duck is a duck from Looney Tunes. Daffy Duck played Hector in Titanic: The Legend Goes On (Disney and Sega Style) Daffy Duck played Iago in Glennladdin and Peterladdin, Peterladdin 2: The Return of Captatin Hook, Peterladdin 3: The King of Thieves, Kimikoladdin, Kimikoladdin 2: The Return of Wuyafar, Kimikoladdin 3: The King of Thieves & Kimikoladdin (TV Series) Daffy Duck played The Second Twin Lost Boy Raccoon in Ash Pan, Fox Ash Pan and the Monster and Elephants, and Ash Pan in Return to Neverland Daffy Duck played Eddy in Porky, Bugs n Daffy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Daffy Duck played Squidward Tentacles in TailsBob FoxPants, The TailsBob FoxPants Movie and The TailsBob Movie: Fox Out of Tail Daffy Duck played Fred in Costume in Big Toon 6 Daffy Duck played Ling in Gwenlan Daffy Duck played Creeper in The Black Cauldron (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Daffy Duck played Genie in Bugsladdin Daffy Duck played Pumbaa in The Robin Hood King, and The Disney Human King He is a warthog Daffy Duck played LeFou in Beauty and The Dragon Daffy Duck played Kuzco Human in The Daffy Duck's New Groove Daffy Duck played Jerald the Pelican in Finding Ryan He is a pelican Daffy Duck played Hamm in Beast Story 1, 2 & 3 Daffy Duck played Sneezy in Isabella White and the Seven Birds He is a dwarf Daffy Duck played Patrick Star in Bugs Bunny (SpongeBob SquarePants) Daffy Duck played Buzz Lightyear in Cartoon Mammal Story Daffy Duck played Snake Jafar in Fat Timonladdin Daffy Duck played Nelson in The Hubsters Hit N Run Daffy Duck played Kevin the Sea Cucumber in SunBob ShimmerPants Daffy Duck played Jafar in Rubyladdin Daffy Duck played Alfred in Batduck Begins Daffy Duck played Anger in Inside Out (BugsandDaffyRockz Style) Portrayals: *In Who Framed Devon and Cornwall the Dragons played by Boris *In Space Jam (Jiminy Cricket style) and Clan Tunes: Back in Action played by Barry B. Benson *In Ocean Tunes: Back in Action Played by Dory *In Basil (Daffy Duck) he is played by Basil of Baker Street. Gallery: Daffy Duck in Space Jam.jpg|Daffy Duck in Space Jam Daffy Duck in The Drew Carey Show.jpg|Daffy Duck in The Drew Carey Show Daffy Duck in Looney Tunes Back in Action.jpg|Daffy Duck in Looney Tunes Back in Action Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show Daffy Duck.png Daffy duck-1048.jpg Daffy Duck.jpg Daffy.jpg Daffy won at the bowling alley.png The gym leaders of Kanto anime ( thebluesrockz style).png Daffy Duck in Looney Tunes.jpg 150px-Brock daffy duck.png Daffy duck excited about bugs vacation.png Daffy about you.jpg MrDaffyRevoltingDevelopment.jpg People are Bunny 05.jpg People are Bunny 09.jpg People are Bunny 32.jpg Mr Daffy's Dinner.jpg Mr. Daffy Duck with a bat..jpg Angry_daffy_duck.jpg Daffy_duck_cartoom_wallpaper-normal5.4.png Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-92.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10079.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10078.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10077.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10076.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10075.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10074.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10073.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10072.jpg space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-3617.jpg space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-3618.jpg looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-1297.jpg looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-1298.jpg looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-1299.jpg looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-129.jpg looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-130.jpg looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-131.jpg looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-132.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10128.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10127.jpg Lo_Mejor_De_Bugs_Bunny_cap3.png Mr-Daffy-duck-1.jpg Working Duck (17).png Snapshot20110915121117.png 651 17.jpg The Shelf15.jpg Snapshot - 5.png Snapshot - 3.png Daffy Duck in Looney Tunes.png Image-9397_521A3FD3.jpg The.Looney.Tunes.S02E23.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Ducks Category:Birds Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:The Looney Tunes Show Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Idiots Category:CGI Characters Category:2D Characters Doned In CGI Animation Category:CGI Animated By Reel FX Creative Studios Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Funny Characters Category:Characters who have foot scenes Category:Warner Bros. Animation Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:1937 Introductions Category:1966 Introductions Category:Joshua's Ideas and Origami Australia